A Favor and a Date
by Evil Twins INC
Summary: Riku and Daisuke are going on a date, and Riku's bringing Risa... and its Daisuke's job to get her a date. Oneshot.


(Risa-Chan) Risa-Chan likes D.N.Angel, so do you. Risa-Chan dont own D.N.Angel, you no sue.

(Riku-Chan) Equivilent exchange means that i couldn't get much for your brain!

(Risa-Chan) Riku, stay away from fresh paint from now on.

(Riku-Chan) ..Why... it's not like i have any brain cells?

(Risa-Chan) Good point... Anyways! I dont own D.N.Angel, and neither does Riku-chan over.. there+Looks around+ O-O AH! HOWD SHE GET ON THE CEILING FAN! Enjoy the FF while I go get get my sister!

(Risa-Chan) Also, this is my first fan fic! Hope you like! Wah! Riku!

* * *

Daisuke and Riku burst out of the double doors of the school, hurrying down the steps. They were both late for something. Riku was terribly late for a track meet, and Daisuke was late for dinner (And we all know how Emiko gets). They had been caught passing notes... for Risa of course. They stopped for a moment, hands on their knees, breathing hard as they panted their good-byes. 

"Seven tonight, right?" The red-head gasped out.

Riku nodded. "At the food court... in the mall..." For a track star, Riku was awfully out of breathe. But taking one to many wrong turns in a school does that to you.

Daisuke looked at his watch, exasperted. "Which mall?"

"How many malls are there around here!" Riku was screaming at this point.

"SEVEN."

Riku thought for a moment, than gave her boyfriend the classic 'Your such an idiot look. "And how many have food courts?"

Daisuke noted the look, than counted on his fingers "... one does..."

Riku had already started running in the direction of the track feild. "GO TO THAT ONE! " She stopped for a moment, and turned around, smiling innocently. "And im bringing Risa! Find her a date!" She took off running again.

Daisuke's face was similiar to that of a rabbit in headlights. "A d-date for Miss Harada! Why do I have to..." thanhe remembered dinner. "Oh no! Mom's gonna kill me!" He takes off running towards his house, leaping over fences as he went.

**1 hour later...**

Daisuke sat with his head in his hands on his bed, obviously panicing. "If I dont bring a date for Miss Harada, Riku is going to kill me! And being killed once today was enough for me!" (He had recieved a proper scolding from Emiko as soon as he arrived home, followed by pity-looks from Kousuke and Grandpa) He got up and started pacing back and forth in his room, his hands behind his back. With watched him from the couch, contently eating a strawberry. Daisuke glanced over at With thoughtfully, than shook his head. "That wouldn't work... With can only look like me... or..." Daisuke walked over to With.

With lifted his head from his strawberry. "Kyuu?"

"Hey With, you know whatHiwitari looks like, right?"

With nodded, munching on the strawberry again.

"You think you can transform into him? You know, like you do with me?"

With nodded. "Kyuu!" He sat up, and transformed... though the results werent as expected.

Daisuke stared wide-eyed at the thing that now stood before him. Green hair flopped down in its eyes, and it was only as tall as Daisuke's waist (Which is really short when you think about it). It looked up at Daisuke. "Kyuu?". The only similarity it held to Hiwitari were his famed glasses. Daisuke groaned, With had even put himself in a girls uniform. "Never mind..." He flopped back down on to his bed as With changed back, and resumed munching on his strawberry. "Looks like i'll need the real Hiwitari..."

**A few minutes later...**

Daisuke was peddling down the road, and stopped in front of a huge house, probably big enough to be called a mansion. Daisuke stared, he was always impressed by the size of Satoshi's house.He got off his bike, and leaned it against the outer wall, removing his helmet and fastening it to the handlebars. He decided that the matter was to important to wait outside for Satoshi to notice him, so he simply scaled the wall, leaping off the top to land on the other side. He hurried to the large front door, knocking loudly. He waited a few minutes, than frowned, knocking even louder. He was in the process of mercilessly banging on the door when it quickly and suddenly opened, and Satoshi stepped out.

"Niwa, what are you..." He was cut off as a punch from Daisuke connected with his jaw, making him reel backwards.Diasuke had been in mid-swing when Satoshi had opened the door. After he realized what he had done, he ran over to the now sprawled-out Satoshi.

"Hiwitari! Im so sorry! I didn't see you! Are you ok!" Daisuke helped Satoshi up, who was now rubbing his jaw ruefully.

"Its a big house in case you didnt notice, it takes me awhile to get to the door" Satoshi was glaring at the red-head, who was now on his hands and knees.

"Please help me! Miss Harada needs a date!" Daisuke suddenly noted that Satoshi was still in his school uniform, and got side tracked. "Hey,Hiwitari, do you own any other clothes?"

If looks could kill, Daisuke would have been a fine crisp. Satoshi turned around, and started marching back into the house. "You should work on your pleading skills Niwa. Usually punching some one in the jaw and than asking them for help isn't the brightest thing. And asking about personal matters doesnt earn you any brownie points either."

Daisuke started wondering when outer clothes had become personal, but than remembered the task at hand. "Hiwitari! Wait!" Daisuke ran after Hiwitari, stopping in front of him. "Please, at least listen to me! Me and Riku are going on a date to the mall, and Riku said I needed to find a date for Miss Harada, and you're the only person I could think of! Will you help me!" Daisuke was exasperated. What would he do if Satoshi wouldnt help?

Satoshi sighed. "Give me one good reason I should. Harada is so annoying!"

_"She not THAT annoying" _He thought to himself. _"How can I convince Hiwitari to..." _The thought struck him. "Hey, Hiwitari... how 'bout 50 bucks?"

Satoshi glanced at him. "You really are that desperate, arent you? Oh well, guess ill help. But im warning you, she starts going on about anything related to her hair, and im OUT of there, got it? And have you SEEN the size of my house? I really dont need your money."

**I lost track of time, so ill just say at 7 that night at the mall (The one wit the food court of course)...**

Daisuke and Riku walked side-by-side, Riku's hand held in Daisuke's. They were walking towards a simple burger restraunt trying to ignore the commotion behind them. They were followed by Risa and Satoshi. Risa was frowning.

"What do you mean you won't hold my hand? Were on a DATE" She stomped her foot angrily.

Satoshi sighed. "Would you keep your voice DOWN? Im pretty sure people on the other side of the globe don't want to hear you. I just dont want to hold you hand, alright?" The usually calm Satoshi was at wits end. _"Its amazing that most guys would kill to be here in my place right now... when the only person im about to kill right now is myself"_ He mumbled to himself.

"Why are you talking to yourself when you could be talking to me!" Screeched Risa. Satoshi held his hand over the ear Risa was nearest to, he was developing a nasty headache.

Riku turned around, her hands on her hips. She stopped so suddenly Satoshi almost plowed right over her. "Alright you two, GET A GRIP. I want to make two thing perfectly clear. ONE, im going to have a good time tonight with Daisuke, no, a EXCELLENT time. TWO, your going to have fun to, AND YOUR BOTH GOING TO BE HAPPY ABOUT IT." Riku turned back towards the restraunt, which they were only a few feet away from, and started marching towards it, forcefully grabbing Daisuke's wrist and dragging him along with her.

"Umm... R-Riku? I can walk by myself..." Daisuke's words were unheard as the brunette stomped forcefully up to the counter of the resteraunt and started firing her order off at the poor cashier. (She had obviously had this planned for awhile o-O)

Satoshi and Risa stood in shock, than glanced at each other. They than moved cautiously forward to join Riku and Daisuke at the counter, where Satoshi stepped forwards and ordered tham a couple burgers and drinks.Both groups paid and they sat down at a booth, Satoshi and Risa on one side, with Riku and Daisuke on the other. Everyone was glancing nervously at Riku, who was busy munching angrily on her burger.

"R-Riku? You want to catch a movie later?" Daisuke attempting to break the ice that was quickly forming around the group. Thankfully, Riku smiled.

"That would be great! Lets go see that new action one!" Everyone sighed. Riku was at least in a "safe" mood now.

"But you KNOW i dont li-" Satoshi kicked Risa's leg under the table, throwing her a glare. Risa glared back, but stayed silent.

The group finished their burgers without much talk, and just sat there, looking at each other.

"Im going to go to the restroom! Risa, why dont you come? You DID just drink all that soda... I dont know where you put it all!" The twins exscused themselves from the table, hurrying to the restroom at the back of the restraunt.

"... Niwa?"

Daisuke looked up. "Y-Yes Hiwitari?"

"Never ask me for a favor, AGAIN."

Daisuke flinched. "Got it."

* * *

(Risa-Chan) Thats all! Hope you liked! Dont forget to review! 


End file.
